Blood Lust
by LLJoJo
Summary: Alex starts at a new school and falls for a very mysteries girl. Twilight Mitchie/Alex style.
1. Chapter 1

_So I finally caved and watched Twilight, and I have to say it kinda confused me. I mean I get the story and all, but I don't understand why everyone is going so crazy over it. It's good, cool story and good actors, but it wasn't great. If you're a Twilight fan I'm sorry, I'm sure it has something you like. It was just a little weird to me and I have no clue why cause I love Kristen Steward she one of my favored actress and Rod is pretty hot. It was just missing something for me, I don't know maybe I'm crazy. It is kinda late.__Anyway about the story, I thought the story of Twilight was great and I thought Demi and Selena would be great in it, well Mitchie and Alex but whatever. I always thought that Demi would play a vampire and a movie some day for some reason, she has the look I guess. So I kinda wanted to do a story about Demi being a vampire after watching Twilight. So this story is VERY Twilight inspired. So Enjoy._

Life can be so amusingly random sometimes. One minute Alex is semi happy in LA, the next thing she knows she is being shipped half way around the world to live with her brother, Justin. The story isn't really that interesting just your basic, parents getting divorced and either of them wanting you, so your overly nice brother takes you in, fairy-tale. It's cold outside as Justin dives her to the first day of school, well it wasn't the first day it was her first day. The year was already halfway over with, but Justin insisted that she went.

Justin pulls up in front of the school and stops then turns to his little sister "Good luck." He tells her.

Alex looks at him and smile lightly "Thanks." She mummers as she jumps out of the car, but her foot gets caught and she falls to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Justin asks leaning over to see her.

Alex jumps up "I'm fine."

"Take it easy klutz." He teases her Alex just mock laughs and slams the door.

Her school day was pretty average just like being at her old school but with less friend, well actually had no friends. In every class she set in the back by herself and in the halls the students avoided her. Until lunch.

Alex got her horrible food and turned to look for a seat, just when she was about to eat lunch in the bathroom "Hey, you're the new girl. Right?" she hears to her right. She turns to see a group of friends setting at a lunch table.

Alex nods "Want to set with us?" One girl asks.

Alex couldn't say no to having a friend so she walks over and sets with them "I'm Alex." she tells them when she sets.

"I'm Tess." The blonde says "This is Caitlin." She points to the girl who invited her over, who waves "And This is Harper." She point to an odd girl who is playing with her food "She special. Give her a sec." Tess whispers to her.

Then a second later Harper rises her head up "Hi, I'm Harper." She tells Alex with a big smile.

Alex smiles awkwardly and nods "We know that." Tess says then turn to Alex "So what's your story new girl?"

Alex looks at them nervously for a second deciding whether or not to tell complete strangers her 'story'. Then she decides quickly what can it hurt "My parents just got divorced, so I'm living with my brother."

"Who is your brother?" Caitlin asks.

"Justin Russo. He…" Alex starts.

"He a teacher at Wells." Tess finishes Alex nods "I use to go there for a while when I was a Freshman. Your brother is so hot."

Alex cringes "Okay."

"Tess is a…" Caitlin starts then stops trying to think "What's the word?"

"Slut." Harper answers.

Tess gasps and throws a piece of bread at her as the rest of the people at the table laugh "I'm just active." Tess says trying to defend herself "Its perfectly normal, we can't be virgins forever."

"Yeah well, we all can't sleep with the entire football team either." Harper says making everyone laugh harder.

Tess shrugs and smiles "They were all hot."

Alex shakes her head and smiles as they all continue to talk, but it all becomes muted when she sees a group enter the cafeteria. Three guys with their arms each wrapped around a girls shoulders, they all seemed to be off in their own worlds as they walk over and set at a table by their self's.

Then Alex's eye falls on a dark brown haired girl coming up behind them, her heart starts beating faster as her breath get taken away. The girl was beautiful and Alex was having a hard time trying to pull her eyes away from her, even know she just wore a old concert t-shirt and jeans she looked amazing. The girl looks over and for a second Alex's eyes lock with the girls dark brown ones before the girl quickly turns away and sets with the rest of her friend keeping her head down and away from Alex.

Alex finally comes out of trace and look to her new found friends "Who are they?" She asks really wanting to know about the girl, but she didn't want to make it too obvious.

The girls look over to who she's talking about "That's the Carlin's." Tess whispers to her "Their freaks."

"No their not." Caitlin says then looks at Alex "They just like hanging with each other."

"And no one else." Tess say dramatically.

"You see the three guy?" Caitlin ask Alex who nods "And the girl on the right side." Alex nods and her heart skips wanting to know more about the girl "Their all brothers and sisters."

"The straight haired boy. That's Shane." Tess tells her "The girl he's with, that's his girlfriend Taylor. The oldest curly one is Jason and he's with is girlfriend Danielle. And that gloomy looking one is Nate and his girlfriend is Miley. The other sibling is Mitchie and she not with anyone." Tess explains.

"The four of them have been going to this school for ever, then one day the girls showed up and never left." Caitlin says.

"Their father's a doctor and he supposedly adopted the girls. Which is a little weird if you ask me." Tess says.

"No one asked you." Harper tells her.

The girl start playfully arguing, but Alex just tunes it out and turns back to look at Mitchie who still has her head down. Alex watches as Miley leans over to her and says something that Alex can't make out. Alex see Mitchie respond then Miley look over at her, Alex quickly looks away and back to the girls.

After lunch Caitlin and her had the same class so they walk together once in the class room Caitlin realizes that they are no seat available around hers "Sorry." Caitlin says looking at her seat.

"It's okay." Alex tells her.

"See you after class, you got a ride home?" Caitlin asks.

"Yeah. My brothers going to pick me up." Alex says as the bell rings Caitlin nods and takes her seat. Alex looks around and finds a seat in the back, and her heart start pounding when she see she would be setting next to Mitchie. Mitchie looks up as if something got her attention and locks eyes with Alex yet again. Alex gives her a smile, but Mitchie just looks down quickly and mummer something under her breath that Alex can't hear. Alex walks back to the seat and sets, seeing that the teacher wasn't going to start soon she looks over to Mitchie "Hi."

Mitchie raises her head a little, but doesn't look at Alex "Hi." She almost whispers.

"I'm Alex." Alex says.

"I know." Mitchie says in another low whisper not taking her eye off her desk. Alex is just about to ask her how when the teacher walks in and begins cutting their conversation short. Alex just turns to the teacher and tries to concentrate, but she can feel Mitchie eye on her yet ever time she turns to her Mitchie eyes would be looking somewhere else.

When the bell rang she wanted to talk to Mitchie, but Mitchie bolted to the door as soon as it rang. Alex looks at her oddly as she almost knocks a few people getting out the door. It being the last class of the day Alex says goodbye to her new friends and walks outside.

Once outside she see Justin setting in his car a crossed the street, she walks quickly wanting to tell him about Mitchie. She doesn't look as she starts to cross and starts to walk out in front of a huge truck. Justin screams at her and at the last second someone grabs her pulling her away from the road and on to the sidewalk, as the truck zooms by.

Alex looks over at her hero out of breath and scared, only to have all of fears melt away when she finds that she is in Mitchie arms. She looks up into her dark eye and she could swear that they would change colors every time the sun would hit them. She can feel Mitchie cold arms around her that oddly enough made her feel warm. After a few moments Mitchie push her away and steps back a couple step away from Alex "Watch where your going." Mitchie mumbles.

Alex watches her walk away feeling a little mad that she could be such a jerk and yells out "Thanks." almost sarcastically as Justin runs up next to her checking her to make sure she wasn't hurt. Alex ignores him and watches as walks back to her friend she jumps into their car and then it speed away. Leaving Alex to wonder what just happen, what was up with that girl and why did she want her so much.

_Good? Bad? Should a vampire drink all my blood for writing such a stupid story?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Just to clear something up, I was not saying that I didn't like Twilight in the last chapter. I like the movie it's not the worst movie I've ever seen. I just don't get all the hype and stuff around the movies and books. Anyway sorry if I angered the Twilight fans, I didn't want to do that. So again sorry if I did. Enjoy the next chapter._

Alex is determined the next day to talk to Mitchie, she has even practiced the conversation in her head a million time. She wants to know why Mitchie was acting like such a jerk to her, and she wasn't going to just let her go without an explanation. When Justin drops her off at school she notices the Carlin's all setting at their car taking and having fun. It only takes a second for her eyes to land on Mitchie, who is setting on the hood with headphones in her ears and a book in her hands.

She stops and watches as Nate spots her, nudges Mitchie then nods back over to her. Mitchie follows his eyes to Alex then groans and looks back down to her book, making Nate laugh and anger boil up inside of Alex. She strides over to the car ignoring the rest of the Carlin's that look at her curiously and walks right up to Mitchie.

Mitchie tries to ignore her put Alex just pulls the headphones out of her ears and takes her book away. Mitchie slowly looks up at her "Can we talk?" Alex ask firmly.

Mitchie looks at her for a moment their eye locked in an intense staring contest, Alex thought for a second that Mitchie was looking into her soul but quickly brushed the thought away. Mitchie shook her head like she was trying to get something out of her mind, then sighs and jumps down "Fine." Mitchie says as she stands directly in front of Alex.

Alex can feel eyes on her and turns to see all the Carlin's looking at them smiles plastered on their faces "Alone?" She demands more then asks. She is about to turn back to Mitchie for her answer when she see Taylor who looks at her furiously, her lips pressed together tight and her jaw muscle flexed from her biting her back teeth together.

Her anger is immediately replaced with fear as she looks at the blonde, who continues to glare at her like she could rip her apart. Then she suddenly feel cold fingers wrap around her wrist and pull her away from the group, the finger are freezing and yet still manage to burn her soft skin. Mitchie puts herself in between Alex and Taylor, push Alex further away and looks at Taylor fumingly. Alex can almost see a conversation going on between their eyes until Taylor looks away and Mitchie turns to her "Lead the way." She says like nothing happened.

Alex walks away with Mitchie almost ten feet behind her, Alex looks over her shoulder and sees how far Mitchie is walking behind her almost like she doesn't want to be around her. Which reminds her that she mad at her. She goes to turn around and start yelling at her, but her foot get caught on her other foot and she starts to fall. Only to fall into Mitchie's arms she gets that warm fuzzy feeling being back in her arms, but then looks at her baffled "How did you get here so quick?"

"What do you mean I was right beside you." Mitchie tells her as she helps to get sturdy on her feet.

"No you weren't you were way back there. I turn to yell at you because of it." Alex says know her way was the truth.

"I was right beside you, Alex." Mitchie says unwavering. Alex shakes her head "Your really clumsy. Maybe you should concentrate on where your feet are on not on everyone else." she says coldly.

Alex lets out an angry breath "Why do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what?" Mitchie ask bored of the conversation.

"Helping me then act like a complete asshole." Alex tells her.

Mitchie chuckles "Maybe that just who I am."

"Fine then stop saving me. Cause I don't want my hero to be a dick." Alex say furious.

Mitchie smiles and leans closer to her "I'm not a hero, trust me." Mitchie tells her seriously.

Alex crosses her arms over her chest angrily "Obviously."

"Is this little talk over?" Mitchie asks.

"Yes." Alex tells her through her teeth, Mitchie nods and walks away "Asshole." Alex yells out after her. Mitchie just waves back to her without turning around as she walks back over to the car putting her headphones back on and jumps back up on the hood. Alex sighs angrily and stomps into the school.

Tess, Catlin, and Harper comes up to her "Wow. What was that about?" Harper asks.

"What?" Alex asks trying to avoid talking about it.

"What?" Tess mocks her "That public display of affection that the whole school just witnessed." Tess tells her.

"Yeah. You two might as well have just had sex out their." Caitlin says.

Alex rolls her eye "She a jerk."

Tess scoffs as Catlin and Harper laugh "You like each other and you know it." Tess tells

Now it turn for Alex to scoff "She made it quite clear that she doesn't give a shit about anyone."

"Is that why she saved you from humiliating yourself by face planting in front of everyone?" Harper asks.

"Or saving her from getting pancake by the big rig yesterday. Don't forget that one." Catlin reminds her.

"Oh yeah, that was a good one. She saved the women she loves." Harper says teasingly.

"I think you guys are reading too much into it." Alex tells them.

"Read into this, that girl hasn't so much as look or spoken at anyone other that her family the whole time she's been at this school. Then suddenly you're here and she helping you and talking to you like she does it everyday." Tess says "And staring at you like crazy."

"What?" Alex asks slightly excited that Mitchie had been staring at her.

"It was in class yesterday." Caitlin explains "I look back and seen Mitchie staring at you like she could eat you up."

The girls all laugh and pretend to eat Alex, who laughs with them and pushes them away "Stop it."

"Looks like someone wants to be Mrs. Freak." Tess say teasingly with a big smile on her face.

Alex blushes and looks down "Well, she is hot." Alex says slowly.

"I knew it." Harper say excited.

"It just going to be hard to get back on her good side now that you've called her an asshole and a dick in front of whole school after she save you." Caitlin tells her.

"Twice." Tess says holding up two fingers.

Alex takes a deep breath she had been really mean to the girl that had save her life…twice. Sure Mitchie had been a mean to her first, but she did own her. Alex decide that she was going to apologies to Mitchie, and told her friend she would catch up and when back outside.

Once outside she looks over to the Carlin's seeing them all in their previous spots, but no Mitchie in sight. Alex looks around for a few second but can't find her anywhere. Upon hearing the bell to begin school Alex decided to tell her at lunch, but lunch comes and goes with no Mitchie. Then she has to set in the back of her last class by herself, looking at her empty seat wondering what happened to the girl.

_Good? Bad? Unbelievably stupid?_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Update yay!! Writers block over I'm writing like crazy._**

Three days. Three long days. That's how long it's been since Alex last seen Mitchie. It's like she just disappeared, the rest of the Carlin's have been around at school but no Mitchie. Alex had almost got enough courage one day to ask Nate what happened to Mitchie, but Taylor started staring at her and with no Mitchie around to protect her she wasn't going any where near her.

Now that it was the weekend Alex set outside with her brother talking, but really listening to him just thinking about Mitchie when car pulls up with two guys in it. An older guy and a guy about Alex age get out and greet them "Hey you two." The older guy says then looks at Alex "Look at you. I know Justin said that you were pretty, but dang."

Alex smiles nervously at the guy, Justin see this and wraps his arm around his little sisters shoulder "Don't worry about him, Alex. This is Doug and his son Jake." Justin introduces the men.

"And this is your new car." Jake tells her point to the old kinda beat up car.

Alex looks at Justin who smiles "Really?" Alex asks.

"I can't be taking you to school everyday. That's so uncool." Justin says.

Alex smile then hugs him "Thank you. Thank you." She says excited then looks at her car.

"Don't just think him, me and Jake spent three weeks getting this thing running again." Doug tells her.

"Thank you creepy dude." She says without looking at him then turns to Jake who is standing next to her "Thanks Jake."

"No problem. Want to take it for a test drive?" He asks with a smile.

Alex nods and they both hop in the car and pull off. A few moments into the drive Jake breaks the silence "So I heard you go into a fight with one of the Carlin's the other day."

Alex sighs and shakes her head "Has everyone heard about that?"

"It's a small town, there's not a whole lot to take about." Jake tells her "You might want to stay away from them though."

Alex looks at him "Why would you say that?"

"They're….They're…They're just…" Jake stumble out trying to look for the right word.

"They're what, Jake?" Alex asks getting irritated that it was taking him so long.

"Dangerous." Jake says Alex gives him a weird look "Just trust me, okay. A lot of strange thing go on with them."

"Like what?" Alex asks.

"Well this one time, one of the boys's got into a fight and ripped this guys arm right off." Jake says.

"What?" Alex says shocked "You saw that?"

"Well…I heard about it." Jake says slowly.

Alex laughs "I guess gossip is a popular thing all around the world."

"Maybe but still…" Jake starts.

"Jake I think I can handle myself." Alex tells him "I mean I talked to one of them and I still have both my arms."

"Just be careful." Jake says sincerely, Alex smiles at nods to him.

* * *

Later that night Alex lays in her room on her bed about to go to sleep when she feels like someone is looking at her. She turns over and sees her window open, she starts to look around the room and her eyes fall on a dark figure in the corner. Alex terrified flips on her lamp and let's light shine over the figure.

Alex's fear is immediately replace with something else when she find's it Mitchie. She knows that she should still be scared that the girl is in her room staring at her, but there is just something about Mitchie that makes her feel calm.

Alex stands up "What are you doing here?" She asks.

Mitchie pulls her eyes away from Alex's and to the floor "I don't know." Alex takes a step toward her "I should go."

Mitchie jets to the window, but Alex grabs her wrist fast "Wait." Alex almost begs then looks down at her hand on Mitchie wrists noticing how cold the girl is "Your freezing." She says then starts to grab her blanket off her bed.

Mitchie smiles and stops her "It's okay, I'm use to it." Alex looks at her confused as Mitchie continues to stare at her. Alex starts to ask her again why she was there but before she can Mitchie brings her hand up to Alex cheek and lightly strokes it. Alex sighs and leans into the cold hand "You're so beautiful." Mitchie whispers softly.

Alex looks at Mitchie to see her starting to lean in toward her, her heart races as she closes her eyes. She can feel Mitchie's icy breath on her lips when she hears her bedroom door swing open. Alex jumps back and looks to see Justin looking at her weird "What are you do? Sleepwalking?" He asks.

Alex looks back to find no Mitchie and her window closed, she turns back to him "I guess." She tells him not really sure, it had felt so real, her cheek was still cold from where Mitchie's hand had been.

Justin nods "Go to sleep you have school tomorrow." He says then walks out.

Alex sighs and looks around the room before crawling back into bed. Maybe it was a dream, she thinks as she touches her cheek.

* * *

The next day she drives to school in her car, when she parks and gets out she looks over to the Carlin's all talking and joking around, but still see no Mitchie. She can't help but feel sad that yet another day was going to go by without seeing her. She sighs and grabs her books then starts inside.

Once inside she spots her new friends talking by Tess's locker, Harper sees her and waves her over. She starts over and not watching where she's going bumps into some guy, making her drop her books all over the floor "Watch it." The guy says as he keeps walking.

"Jerk." She mumbles as she begins to pick up the book.

"Talking about me?" Someone says beside her.

She looks up to see Mitchie smiling down at her and her heart begins to race as she get a flashback of last night, but she shakes off the weird feeling "Actually I was talking about another jerk." Alex says then points to the guy she ran into "Friend of yours?"

Mitchie looks at him and shakes her head "No." She says then bends down helping "But I should go talk to him, we jerks need to look out for each other. Or we could a least help each other look out for clumsy, aggressive, brunettes." Mitchie says as she hands Alex her fallen books and stands up.

Alex stand up beside her "My hair's black, thank you very much."

Mitchie chuckle and grabs a strand of her hair "Looks dark brown to me." She says as she examines it.

Alex pulls her hair out of Mitchie hand "Then you need to have your eye's checked." Alex tells her angrily, Mitchie just smiles and nods "Where have you been, I haven't seen you in a while."

Mitchie shrugs "Just around."

"Around where?" Alex asks.

"You smell nice, what kind of perfume is that?" Mitchie asks out of nowhere.

Alex is a little caught off guard by the sudden question, but quickly shakes it off "I'm not wearing any."

Mitchie smirks "Really?" she says like she already knew that then scans her eye up and down Alex.

Alex looks at her a little strange trying to figure her out, "Mitchie." Taylor yells from a crossed the hall.

They both look over to see the Carlin's entering the school, Miley smacks Taylor and tells her to shut up. Mitchie smiles at Alex "Fight with you later." She teases as she walks over to her family.

Alex watches her as Tess, Caitlin, and Harper walk up behind her "That was so hot." Tess says.

"Dude she just eye fucked you in the middle of the hallway." Caitlin says laughing then sees Alex not paying attention and still staring at Mitchie as she talks to Nate "And you totally loved it."

Harper nudges her "Stop staring, before Taylor rips your head off" Harper tells her.

Alex looks over to see Taylor staring daggers at her, Alex turns away and to her friends "That girl is just weird." Alex says.

"There all weird." Tess sighs "But she might just kill you if you get any closer to Mitchie."

Alex swallows a little nervous, Caitlin puts her arms around her "Don't worry your knight in the cool leather jacket will save you." She jokes.

Tess looks at Mitchie then back to the girl "I think I have that same jacket." They laugh and head off to class, but not before Alex steals on last glance at Mitchie who is watching her walk away, she turns away and smiles as the bell rings.

_**What I didn't say it was going to be any good. I just said I was writing again. ;)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_This chapter was longer, but I decided to break it up a little, the rest will be here later. Enjoy._**

At lunch Alex stands in line trying to decided what discussing food she wanted, she pokes at what looks like lasagna and frowns "Looks tasty." Someone says beside her making her jump.

She sighs when she sees Mitchie standing next to her "Stop doing that." Alex tells her slightly annoyed but mostly happy to see her, not that she would let Mitchie know that.

"What?" Mitchie asks.

"Just appearing out of nowhere, it creepy." Alex tells her and moves away.

Mitchie smiles and moves with her getting a little closer "Creepy or exciting, cause you never know where I'm going to show up?" She asks a little cocky.

Alex rises her eyebrow at her "It's creepy."

"Then why is your heart beating so fast?" Mitchie asks moving even closer.

Alex looks at her a surprised that she knows that, then something hits her "How do you know my hearts beating fast?"

"I can see your neck pulsing." Mitchie tells her as her eyes move from Alex's neck to her eyes.

Alex not sure how it happened, but somehow they end up as close as they where last night, making her think maybe it wasn't a dream "Were you in my room last night?" Alex asks unable to look away from the girl.

Mitchie takes a step back and looks away for a second breaking her hold on Alex, she looks back to Alex after a second "What?"

Alex shakes her head and moves down the line "Never mind, I just had this weird dream last night." She mumbles.

Mitchie smiles and follows her "So you're dreaming about me now?"

Alex turns to her quickly and accidentally knocks an apple off her tray. It bounces off the top of Mitchie foot and up into her hand, Mitchie smiles at Alex and hands her the apple back "Thanks." She examines the apple trying to figure out how she did that, when she looks up she see Mitchie looking a crossed the room. She follows she eyes and sees Taylor once again staring at them "What's her deal?"

Mitchie turns back to Alex "She's just really protective of me, don't worry about her."

"It hard not to be worried when she always staring at me like she wants to rip my heart out." Alex says.

"She won't touch you, I promise." Mitchie tells her seriously, Alex just looks at Mitchie as she looks back to Taylor then to her again "See you in class." Alex watches her walk over to her table confused by her quick change in mood.

Class comes and goes with nothing more that a few glances and smiles at one another. When school is over Alex walks slowly to her car, she glances over to the Carlin's to see them all around their car talking like normal. Her eyes land on Mitchie who is on the hood staring up at the sky, when she hears tires squealing. She looks over to see a van lose control and coming right at her, she's too scared to move.

Alex closes her eye just as it about to hit, but all of a sudden she feels someone jump beside her and warp their arms around her, then a loud crack. She opens her eyes slowly to see Mitchie looking down at her, her hand in a big dent in the van that was stopped just a few feet in front of them. "I thought you said you were going to stop saving me." Alex says as she stares into her hero's eyes.

"I lied." Is all Mitchie says before Alex's world fades to darkness.

**_Good? Bad? Is it too much like Twilight now, cause all I can remember is stuff for the trailer?_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_I was going to post this yesterday but I forgot, sorry. Here it is now. Enjoy_**

Alex wakes up with bright lights shinning in her eyes; she looks around and quickly realizes that she's in a hospital. The memories of the days events come flooding back to her and she starts to set up until a hand push her back down "Easy there." Justin tells her.

"What am I doing here?" Alex asks.

"You passed out. They wanted to keep you until you woke up just to make sure you were okay." Justin explains then hugs her "Man if it hadn't been for that girl, it could have been a lot worst that this."

Alex smiles at the thought of her "Mitchie." She says out loud making Justin pull back and look at her confused "Her name is Mitchie." Justin nods and smiles lightly at the smile that just saying this girls name brings to his sisters face "Is she here?" She asks.

"She was, they checked her out and sent her home a few minutes ago." Justin tells her. "Speaking of lets get you out of here." After a doctor looks over Alex one last time her lets her go home. She and Justin walk out side "Stay here I'll get the car." Justin tells her and runs off to the car.

Alex wait for a few second bored until something catches her eye, two people arguing off to the side of the Hospital. She recognizes Mitchie right away, but doesn't know who the older guy is. Her curiosity gets the better of her and she sneaks closer.

"What was I supposed to do let her die?" Mitchie says angry.

"That what humans do, they die." The older man tells her, Mitchie scoffs and starts to walk off but the man grabs her arm pulling her back to him "You could have gotten caught. You're putting this family in danger messing with a human." Mitchie pulls out of his grasps and walks away.

Justin pulls up beside her "What's up?" He asks trying to see what she is looking at.

"I have to do something, I'll be home later." Alex says.

Justin looks at her confused "Okay, be careful."

Alex just nods and runs off in the direction that Mitchie had gone; it only takes Alex a few moments to catch up with her just as Mitchie starts into some woods "Mitchie." Alex yells out to her, but Mitchie doesn't stop her "Mitchie wait." She tries again and follows her into the forest, Alex gets close enough to reach out and grab Mitchie's wrist stopping her "Stop, I've been following you forever."

"I know." Mitchie says without looking at her.

"How do you know?" Alex asks then shakes her head as she lets go of Mitchie "How did you get to me so fast today, and the other day?" Alex starts to ramble as she moves past Mitchie "How do you just appear out of no where? What were you and that guy talking about?" She turns to Mitchie, Mitchie just stares at her "What did he mean when he said you'd get caught?"

"It's complicated." Mitchie tells her.

Alex looks her over trying to put it all together in her head "Your incredible fast and strong. Your skin is pale white and ice cold. You never eat or drink anything. You don't go out in the sunlight." Alex says then looks deep into Mitchie eyes "I need some answers."

Mitchie almost smiles and walks a little closer to Alex "I'd like to hear your theories."

Alex looks at her feet as Mitchie starts to circle her "I've considered radioactive spider bites, and crash laundering from another planet type situations."

"Those are all heroes, what if I'm not the hero what if I'm the bad guy?" Mitchie asks from behind her.

"You saved me." Alex tells her knowing she's not the bad guy, and then it all clicks "I know what you are." She breaths out.

Alex gets quiet almost afraid to say it "Say it." Mitchie whispers right next her ear, sending shiver down her spine "Say it out loud."

"Vampire." Alex says kind of excited that she finally figured it out.

"Are you afraid?" Mitchie whispers low into Alex's ear.

Alex turns around so that they are face to face, and extremely close "No." Alex tells her truthful.

"Why not?" Mitchie asks.

"You won't hurt me." Alex says very confident in the statement.

"How do you know?" Mitchie asks as her and Alex gazes into each other eyes.

Alex shrugs and razes her hand up to run it over Mitchie cheek "I just feel safe with you."

Mitchie pulls away from her and groans frustrated "You trust me because I'm built to make you think that you can. Everything about me draws you in, my eyes, my skin, the way I move, even my smell. It all pulls you closer to me, so I can hurt you." Mitchie explains then looks at Alex sadly "I'm a killer Alex."

"I don't believe that." Alex says and tries to walk closer to her.

Mitchie just walks back a few steps "That because you believe that lie."

"I trust you." Alex tells her.

Mitchie chuckles and shakes her head "Don't."

"I here I trust you." Alex says gets closer to Mitchie again, only this time Mitchie doesn't move away.

"I've killed before." Mitchie tells her very ashamed.

Alex shakes her head "I don't care."

"I want to kill you." Mitchie says then looks down for a second then looks back up Alex "I've never wanted a human's blood so much in my life. I can't read your thoughts you have to let me know what you're thinking."

"Now I'm scared." Alex tells her.

Mitchie looks down sad but nods "Good."

Alex grabs her face making her look at her again "I'm not afraid of you, I'm only afraid of losing you. Like your going to disappear again."

"My family we're different from others of our kind, we don't drink human blood we run to control out thirst. But it so strong when I'm around you, I don't know if I can control myself." Mitchie says.

Alex's lets go of Mitchie face and grabs her hands in her own giving them a light squeezes "I know you can." Alex tells her with a small smile.

Mitchie leans in a little so she can rest her head of Alex's, she lets out a small sigh as she breaths Alex in and lets her eyes drift shut "You have no idea what you do to me." Mitchie almost growls.

Alex smiles "The feeling mutual thrust me."

Mitchie pulls away only for a second then moves back to brush her lips over Alex warm ones. Feeling Mitchie's lips against her own makes Alex tingle all over, she had always thought that her lips would feel cold, but she could swear that Mitchie's lips were warmer that her own.

They stay slow and careful as they test different ways that their lips can move together and the different amounts of pressure that each can stand. But it isn't long before Mitchie tongue is begging for entrance, which Alex quickly grants and welcomes it with her own. Theirs mouths slowly work together as their hands lovingly map out each other curves. The two are so into each other that they don't notice someone staring at them from behind a tree, when the person takes a step they break a branch. Mitchie pulls away from Alex quickly and looks toward the noise, Alex watches her curiously "Is there someone out there?" Alex whispers.

"It's not a human." Mitchie tells her and unwraps her arms from around Alex then push Alex behind her "Stay behind me." Mitchie instructs her then sniffs the air slowly then lowers her sight to a tree not too far away.

"Is it another vampire?" Alex asks scared and tries to see what Mitchie's is looking at.

"No." Mitchie says then listens for a second "It's a werewolf."

"Wh…" Alex start but before she can get it out she hears a loud growl and before she knows what's happening Mitchie has pushed her to the ground and half away a crossed the forest. She looks up to see Mitchie get tackled by the large werewolf, she watches terrified as Mitchie gets pinned to the ground, but only for a second. Mitchie kicks it off of her and jumps up, it starts to attack again but Mitchie grabs it around the neck and pulling it down.

There's a struggle for a few seconds then a loud snaps then the werewolf goes limp in Mitchie arms. Mitchie pushes it off of her and kneels down, Alex walk over her and gets down to her level and tries to pull Mitchie head up, but Mitchie pulls away "I don't want you to see me like this." Mitchie mumbles.

Alex grabs her again and forces her head up to see Mitchie fangs and her dark eyes, Alex leans in and kiss Mitchie lips carefully around her fangs "I wanted to see my hero." Alex tells her then smiles making Mitchie smiles with her.

**_Good? Bad? Do you wish I would shoot my eye out?_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry this is really short, but some of the review that I've been getting has kind of stopped this writing streak in its tracks. Apparently you guys don't like that it's getting too much like Twilight and I agree. The last chapter was written the way it was because I loved that scene in the movie, but I might have went a little overboard, sorry. Someone wrote that they laughed, ouch, but I get it I'm going to stop writing on it for a while and figure out a different way to write it. Sorry it sucks; I'll try to make it better. Enjoy this little bit.**_

Later that night Alex is getting ready for bed when she hears a light knock on her window, she looks over to see Mitchie standing in a tree just outside the window. Alex smiles and walks over to her opening it up "You just can't stay away can you." Alex teases her.

Mitchie smiles "Does it bother you?" She asks.

Alex shakes her head then leans out the window to give her a light kiss "Oh I invite you in." Alex says after they pull apart.

Mitchie chuckle and jump into her room "You don't need to do that."

"Sorry." Alex tells her sheepishly, and then remembers something "You've been in my room before. That wasn't a dream was it?"

Mitchie shakes her head "No." Alex just smiles at her "I came here to invite you to dinner with my family tomorrow." Mitchie says changing the subject.

"You told your family about me?" Alex asks.

"It's kind of hard to keep secrets in my family." Mitchie tells her Alex nods "So what do you say, they all want to meet you."

"Yeah, I'd love to." Alex says excited.

Mitchie smiles then goes over to her giving her a goodbye kiss "I'll see you tomorrow." Mitchie tells her then runs out the window. Alex is left standing there watching her curtains move, she smiles and falls back on the bed thinking that tomorrow is going to be something to remember.

_**Suggestions?**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry it's been so long since I updated, but I've been thinking a lot about what I want to do with this story and I think I might know now. This chapter sort of just stops that because it use to be longer put I split it up, I'll update the rest later._

_Enjoy._

The next day it's time to meet Mitchie's family, Alex checks herself in her mirror one last time before running down the steps. She almost runs right into Justin as she gets too the bottom "Whoa, slow down. Where you going?" He asks when he sees her dressed up look.

Alex is about to answer when he see that her brother is also dressed up "Where are you going?" She asks.

Justin sighs sadly "You remember that guy I introduced to you the other day, Doug?" Alex nods "He was killed the other night. He was found him in his front yard, every bone in his body broken and most of his blood drained out throw two holes in his neck." Alex's blood runs cold as her brother talks "The police think it was some kinda of cult."

"Oh my god." Alex whispers not knowing what to think.

Justin nods "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Mitchie's house." Alex tells him "She's supposed to pick me up later."

Justin hugs her and gives her a kiss on the top of the head "Be careful." He tells her.

Alex nods as he gets go "Tell Jake I'll stop by later to check on him."

"I will." Justin says before he disappears out the door.

As soon as the door closes she feels a familiar set of arms snake around her waist. Alex sighs and leans back into Mitchie's arms as Mitchie rests her chin on Alex's shoulder "Did you hear what he said?" Alex asks.

"Yes." Mitchie says.

"Do you know who did it?" Alex asks.

"My father said that he seen another family of vampires while he was out hunting yesterday, but they were moving away from us. Maybe it was just someone passing throw." Mitchie tells her.

"So it wasn't your family." Alex says.

Mitchie takes in a deep breath and turns her head to kiss Alex neck. Alex closes her eyes enjoying the feeling of Mitchie cold lips and move her head encouraging Mitchie to go on. Mitchie places several light kisses along Alex neck and up to her jaw then back down till she gets to Alex pulse point, then she softly sucks on the pulsing flesh making Alex groan.

Mitchie opens her mouth enough to run her now exposed fangs across to exposed skin, Alex gasps and her hand move up to grab a hold of the back of Mitchie head pushing her closer to her neck. But as suddenly as it had started Mitchie stops it as she grabs Alex wrist and pulls it away as she pulls back. Mitchie moves back a few steps away from Alex, Alex turns around to see Mitchie looking at the ground the eyes closed tight as she breathes hard throw her nose.

Alex watches silently as Mitchie fangs slowly turn back into normal teeth and Mitchie looks up at her "Sorry." Mitchie whispers.

Alex smiles and walks over to her warping her arms about Mitchie neck "It okay."

"It's not okay, I almost bit you." Mitchie tells her.

Alex strokes her cheek "But you didn't."

"But you wanted me too." Mitchie says.

Alex cocks her eyebrow "How do you know what I wanted? Can you read my mind?" she asks like it a silly idea.

"Not yet, it's still a little fuzzy." Mitchie tells her, Alex looks at her shocked "It's a vampire thing, we can read the minds of the people we are closest to, like my family or the people we are going to…eat."

Alex nods slowly "So can you read me because you're getting close to me or because you're going to eat me?"

Mitchie shrugs "I haven't decided yet." Alex pretends to be mad and hits Mitchie lightly "I could read your thoughts clearly right before I stop and you wanted me to bite you." Mitchie says

Alex smiles shyly and looks at the floor "Maybe I did a little."

"If I bite you I won't be able to stop myself from killing you. Vampires lose all control when they feed. " Mitchie tells her "I haven't had human blood in so long there is no telling what I might do if you keep giving me permission to bite you."

"Right sorry, I won't do it again. I think I can keep my kinky side in check." Alex tells her with a smile "If you don't drink human blood what do you drink?"

"Me and most of my family drinks what ever blood the butcher can give us, he also a vampire by the way. My father, Taylor, and Shane prefer fresher blood, from animals. That's why they hunt." Mitchie explains Alex nods understanding "Speaking of, your ready to meet them?"

"Yep." Alex tells her.

Mitchie smiles and picks up Alex up in a bridal style hold "Hold on tight." She tells her before she takes off and in a flash they go from standing in Alex's living room to standing in front of the Carlin's house.

"Wow." Alex breaths out as Mitchie sits her down "Another vampire thing?"

Mitchie just smiles then takes her hand in her own leading her into the house. Alex looks around the house thinking that it wasn't much different from her, just a bit bigger. Miley and Nate come in from the other room, when they see her Miley gets a big smile on her face and she runs over to them "Hey, I'm Miley. You must be Alex." Miley says pulling Alex into a loving hug.

"Yeah that's me. Nice to meet you Miley." Alex says politely as Miley lets her go.

Miley smiles excited and grabs Nate pulling him closer to them "This is Nate." Miley tells her. Nate nods and shakes her hand "He not big into hugging." Miley whispers to her.

Alex smiles understanding "What is that great smell." Shane says as he enters the room "Great Mitchie brought food." He starts closer to her.

Alex backs up scared into Mitchie arms "He's joking." Mitchie whisper in her ear then looks up to Shane who is smiling "Tell her you're joking."

"I'm joking. I won't eat you that Mitchie's job." Shane says then pats Mitchie on the back.

"Must you always be so rude to our guests?" Miley says mad.

"This is the first one. I'm not sure how to act." Shane tells her.

"Well, you don't tell her you're going to eat her." Miley says. Mitchie quietly sneaks Alex out of the room as the two continues to argue.

_Good? Bad? Stupid new idea?_


	8. Chapter 8

**_I forgot to update sorry. More to come very soon._**

Mitchie leads Alex to the kitchen where a tall older blonde woman stands poring blood from a container into a few glasses "Mom." Mitchie says getting the woman's attention.

She smiles brightly when she see Alex and sets down the small container "You must be Alex." She says as she wipes her hands off on her apron then extends her right one to Alex "I'm Trisha, Mitchie's mother."

Alex shakes her hand giving her a smile and a once over "You don't look old enough to have four kids." Alex tells her.

Trisha laughs and moves closer to her so that she can lightly stroke her hair. She gives Mitchie a kiss on the head "She's a keeper." Trisha whispers then walks out of the room.

Alex looks at Mitchie confused "Vampires don't age." Alex nods getting it "And she not really my mother. None of them are my biological family. We just kind of found each other. Vampire strongly believe in fate and soul mates." Mitchie tells her with a smile. "In our case forever really does mean forever."

Alex smiles and hugs her, Mitchie wraps her arms tightly around her and Alex arranges herself so she can rest her head on Mitchie's shoulder, but suddenly their moment is interrupted by someone clearing their throat. They pull apart and look to their right to see the guy Alex had seen Mitchie arguing with in the hospital parking lot and Taylor staring at them "Mitchie may I see you in the other room for a second?" The guy asks politely.

Mitchie nods and looks at Alex "Don't worry I'll keep an eye on her for you." Taylor tells Mitchie which sends a cold chill throw Alex's body.

Mitchie gives Alex's hand a reassuring squeezes then a light kiss on the cheek "I'll just be in the next room." Mitchie whispers.

Alex nods and watches the two exit the room, when she refocuses on Taylor she realizes that Taylor is circling her with a cocky smile on her face "Mitchie was right…you do smell good." Taylor says as she gets closer. When she's close enough she starts twirling a piece of Alex's hair with her finger "You're not going to take Mitchie away from me. I won't let you." She whispers to Alex.

Trisha walks back into the room with Nate, Miley, and Joe "I see you've meet Taylor." Trisha says as Taylor back away from her and Alex sigh with relief "Sorry you won't get to meet Kevin and Danielle they're out for the night."

"Yeah you're missing out on a lot." Miley says sarcastically as she grabs one of the glasses Trisha had poured earlier and taking a drink. Alex watches a Nate grabs another one and chugs it down and Joe plays with his dipping his finger in it the pulling it out with red liquid covering it before putting it in is mouth then make a face and placing the glass back on the counter. Miley notices that Alex is staring at them "You okay?"

Alex nods quickly "Yeah. I'm fine."

Taylor grabs a glass off the counter and pushes it toward Alex "Want some?"

Before Alex can says anything Trisha yanks the cup out of Taylor's hand "Don't be rude." Trisha tells Taylor.

"I thought it would be rude not to offer her some." Taylor says.

"I know exactly what you where thinking." Trisha says as she shakes her head "Why don't you go to your room until Mitchie's guest leaves."

"And miss out on all the fun I could have with her? No way." Taylor says.

"I said go to your room!" Trisha yells very angrily making everyone freezes. Taylor looks at Trisha then at Alex before she walks past Alex giving her a hard shoulder bump on the way out.

Miley cringes and looks at Nate who is shaking his head as her looks into his glass, Joe laughs "I love our family. There's never a dull moment."


End file.
